Destiny Star
by DragonSiren7
Summary: Harry Potter was far more Slytherin than anyone realized. When five unlikely people are bound together, secrets on all sides will be discovered. "And the Chosen Stars shall point the way..." OotP - WITH UMBRIDGE. DUN. DUN. DUN! Obviously, some crack, some angst - this story is just for fun, but the writing is good, promise! T for paranoia. NOT slash.


**AN: **So, I wrote this story awhile back, and I figured - why not post it? So, tada! Yes, there is OOC, and crack, and angst, and fluff, and its pretty much has stuff or everyone. It gets more serious later on, but this is just a fanfic, all for fun, k? I obviously don't own Harry Potter, so there is my Disclaim. If you read Beowulf, don't expect this to be the same type of story at all. This is much more light-hearted and I'm not into this story as much.

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas break, and a black haired, green eyed teenager was <em>swamped<em>. He had work to do for _everything _and _everyone. _Clients wanted everything from Goblin made weapons to the moon itself! He was good, yes - in fact, he was the best in the business! But! That. Did. Not. Mean. He. Was. A. MIRACLE. WORKER.

As such, Harry Potter very nearly deflated in relief when his snowy owl, Hedwig, dropped a fairly plain, brown box into his lap. Finally, something was going right! The Boy-Who-Lived carefully unwrapped the parcel, staring at the five pointed star in awe.

The center of the star was a pentagon made up of swirls of black and white, and each point had a different color. The colors were red, green, silver, blue, and gold. Harry smirked - the "anonymous client" had offered quite the sum for the item, and apparently it was an extremely powerful magical artifact.

The star was known as the "Destiny Star." Each tip was to represent a family member. Usually they were all brothers if you were a male, or all sisters for a girl. If you were particularly young, you may have a mother or father chosen, and if you were on the older end of the spectrum, then either a child or grandchild would also be selected.

However, it was said that whatever magic the star had once possessed was gone. No one had been able to make it react in centuries. Myth claimed that the Star was waiting for its Chosen Ones to bring in a new era. So naturally, Harry was very careful NOT to touch it. With his luck, it would activate on his touch and he'd be forced to bond with... with... Malfoy or someone! Or worse - Voldemort! No thank you, fate! (**AN**: Fate is pouting... Destiny is cackling. ;) )

The fifteen year old leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his styled hair. Yes, _styled_. One had to look presentable when representing the richest trading/smuggling country in the world... especially when you were the founder of said company. Even if you were representing said company in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, while using metamorphmagus abilities to take on your secret identity as Lord Eclipse of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and only had five minutes until your Portkey summoned you back to Hogwarts.

"Looks like you found it!" a bubbly voice exclaimed from nearby. Emerald eyes flicked up to take in the sight of his "newest" - and richest - client. She had black hair with streaks of red, and brilliant emerald eyes not unlike Harry's own. "Here is the promised reward!" smirked the woman, placing a pitch black wand with carved swirls on the handle into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Ah, a wand that fits me, at last," breathed the teen in awe and reverence as a warm, blissful feeling swept up his arm and covered him entirely before resting just on the outskirts of his consciousness, like a particularly comfortable blanket. "What is it made of?"

The girl smirked before winking and casting a notice-me-not ward around them. "The wood is a mix of Elder, Rowan, Yew, and Ash, 13 inches long. Also, four is a magical number and can represent death, and you obviously have four different types of wood. It has a dual-core of both Pheonix and Thestral heartstring, and each ingredient has been soaked in basilisk venom. It was very hard to find," informed the girl flipping her hair over her shoulder. Harry nodded in appreciation and tucked the wand into the holster hidden on his lower arm.

"You have my thanks, Lady Destiny," smirked Harry as he felt the Portkey's magic begin to stir. "May fate bow to your wisdom."

"Thank you, Lord of Magic. May the outcomes benefit you in the end." said Destiny, completely the ritualistic farewell. The unlikely duo shared a smirk before each vanished, one to the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and one to begin a plan to reward Magic's champion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Heyyyy! So, there is the prologue. I know it's short, and crappy, and doesn't have any Draco or Tom Riddle or Hermione or Ron or Snape or Weasley Twins or pretty much anyone awesome except Harry, but they will ALL make appearances next chapter, along with a few others. So, I hope you all enjoyed this prologue!


End file.
